


Knock It Off

by sugahbutt



Series: Marvel Stuff [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Jack is kinda possessive, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but not really, daniel is sick of it, i don't know where this fic went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahbutt/pseuds/sugahbutt
Summary: Daniel made a new friend while out on a case, and has been hanging out with her recently, Jack is less than impressed.





	Knock It Off

"Where were you?" Jack asks the second that Daniel walks through the door of their apartment.

"Out." Daniel says, clearly not in the mood to deal with Jacks antics.

"Out? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack asks, following Daniel into the living room.

"Look, I had a long day and I went to see a friend, can we just drop it?" Daniel says as he basically throws himself onto the couch.

"Fine." Jack says with a groan before he lowers himself onto the couch next to Daniel. "Did you eat already, because I'm making spaghetti." He asks.

"No, I haven't ate yet, thank you." Daniel says before he allows his eyes to close, and before long, and without even realizing it, he fell asleep.

~*~

"Peggy, help me out here." Jack says to Peggy in his office, having called her in a few minutes ago to talk about a case before he decided that the case could wait for a little bit, until he got some advice at least.

"With what, Thompson?" Peggy says, knowing where this conversation was going but she wanted to hear if from Jack before she actually made any assumptions.

"You know about me and, Sousa, correct?" Jack says, knowing that Peggy knows about everything that happens in their headquarters, and he wouldn't doubt that Daniel has already told her.

"Yes, yes I do." Peggy says as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of Jacks desk. "And?" She asks.

"Well, after work, he's been going out a lot lately, and he isn't telling me where he's going, or even when he's going out." Jack says, wishing he didn't sound as childish as he did.

"You do realize that he's a grown man, correct? And that he can have his own life outside of dealing with you." 

"Yes, of course I know that, but, when he comes home he smells like women's perfume, and, from how long I've known him, I know that he doesn't wear the stuff himself." Jack explains.

"So? He's hanging out with a woman, so what? You know that he isn't, well, wired that way." Peggy says. "Even I know that, and he flirted with me for months." She adds.

"Yes, but, it's the fact that he won't tell me who he's with is the thing that's killing me." Jack says, trying to talk to Peggy about this without letting it slip how self-conscious he is about this whole thing.

"Why? Do you think he'll cheat on you?" Peggy asks.

"What? No!" Jack yells.

"So then, what's the issue?" She asks.

"That he's not willing to tell me who he's with." Jack answers.

"If this is truly bothering you so much that you need to bother me with it, try talking to him about it." Peggy says as she stands from where she was sitting. "Was that all?" She adds.

"Yes." Jack groans.

~*~

"Jack! I'm home!" Daniel calls out as he returns home, taking his shoes off while doing so, before he moves into the living room, where he sees Jack sleeping on the couch, still in his work clothes. "Jack." He repeats after getting closer to the other man, shaking his arm slightly as he does so.

"Huh?" Jack mumbles, stirring slightly.

"Jack, wake up." Daniel says, shaking the other man a bit harder this time.

"What?" Jack mumbles, actually awake this time.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Daniel asks with a slight smile on his face.

"I was waiting for you to get home, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep." Jack mumbles as he sits up, Daniel sitting down next to him as he does so. "Where were you?" He asks.

"I was with a friend. Her name is Kate. I met her when I was working a case a month or so back, she knew some friends of mine from high school before we all went off to fight in the war." Daniel explains. "She lost her husband a few months ago, he just went a died, he wasn't sick or anything. She lives with her girlfriend Minnie and her two kids, Thomas and James." He adds. "She's having a hard time adjusting to life without her husband, and with the fact that she is more inclined to women than men, I've been trying to help her as much as I can." He adds. "You would like her, she reminds me of Peggy a little bit, very smart, and doesn't like to be told what to do."

"That sounds like Peggy, alright." Jack says with a slight laugh. "Why wouldn't you just tell me that she's who you've been spending your time with?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to be mad, but I guess I just made you mad anyways." Daniel says.

"I'm not mad, I just want you know that you don't need to hide stuff from me." Jack sighs. "Why don't you invite her and her girlfriend over for dinner, maybe I could be friends with them too." He adds.

"Really?" Daniel asks, sounding both excited and nervous.

"Of course, any friends of yours are friends of mine." Jack says with a nod.

~*~

"Hello, I'm Jack, it's so nice to finally meet you both." Jack says as Kate and Minnie walk into his and Daniel's apartment.

"I'm Kate, this is Minnie." Kate, a short girl with short red hair and a nice smile says, pointing to Minnie, who is much taller, almost as tall as Jack, with long, curly, brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel has told us so much about you." Minnie says with a smile on her face.

"All good I hope." Jack says.

"Obviously." Daniel says as he walks over to Jack, stopping to stand next to him. "So, this is it, I know it's not very exciting, but it's home." He adds.

"What? Are you kidding, it's better than our apartment." Kate says with a laugh as Daniel begins to give her and Minnie a tour of his and Jack's apartment.

"This is our bedroom." Daniel says, pointing to the door all the way down the hall, furthest from the front door. "And this is the guest bedroom." He says, pointing to the room across the hall from it. "And on the end is the bathroom." He says, pointing to the door straight down the hallway.

"You guys have a guest room? That's awesome, all four of us can barely fit into our apartment." Minnie says, sounding impressed at the size of their apartment.

"Well, you guys are welcome anytime, so don't be strangers." Jack says from behind the rest of the group.

"Oh, we couldn't impose on you two li-" Minnie gets cut off.

"I'm serious! Whenever you two need anything, don't hesitate to let either Daniel or I know." Jack says, with a serious look on his face and a nod of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot may have a follow up with Jack, Daniel, Minnie, Kate, Peggy, and Angie all hanging out and having dinner together, but I'm not sure.


End file.
